


The first and the last kiss of love

by Morositas



Category: Alice in Borderland
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: [ Alice in Borderland - Angst - Drabble - Aguni/Hatter ]Aguni realizes he killed Takeru. He also realizes he loved him the most.
Relationships: Aguni/Hatter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	The first and the last kiss of love

The pain and the shock took over him. It caught him off guard, reducing his heart to a thousand pieces. He hugged him so closely, so _desperately_ and so tightly to himself. As if he could bring him back to life from death.  
  
He burst into tears, letting his own tears collide on his face.  
  
He realized he killed him. The one and only person he had been loving more than anything and anyone else.  
  
He put his own lips on his cheek, giving him the first and the last kiss of love. It was a love he had always _hidden_ not only from him but also from himself. A love _never spoken_ , a love _never taken_.  
  
Aguni felt _it_ all for Takeru.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have plots or prompts for other Aguni/Takeru fanfictions, then you can contact me on Tumblr. I'm thesouththth131.


End file.
